It Takes a Freak
by Insane Rice of the Cosmos
Summary: Sari's dad is inspired by BlackArachnia's plight, so he tries to help...but the plan goes awry, and the Autobots have to deal with two more Decepticons and gain a new recruit. Rated T because of Airslash's behavior in later chapters. A little OPxBA later.
1. Chapter 1: Additions

**Since I love the OPxBA pairing from Animated, I've decided BlackArachnia deserves a few organic friends. Sooo, here's a fic I thought up.**

**Also, a G1 canon will make an appearance! The other two are just my OCs.**

**

* * *

**

BlackArachnia was miffed…no, more than miffed.

She was heartbroken.

Optimus was the problem. Actually, ALL the Autobots contributed to her misery. But Optimus was the main source. Thanks to him, she was an eight legged FREAK. Sitting on the edge of Issac Sumdac's tower, she contemplated how she was going to get back at Prime…and how to do it discreetly.

-

"Oh my, who is that?" Issac Sumdac was looking at the femme sitting on his roof via a security camera. "And how did she NOT set off the alarms?"

"That?" Megatron asked curiously. He was looking at the screen too, and was surprised to see one of his followers seated solemnly on the edge of the tower. "I know her. That's BlackArachnia." The Decepticon leader conveniently forgot to mentions she was one of his soldiers. "She's the only techno organic amongst my fo…friends. It was a terrible accident, really."

"Really? What happened?" Issac asked curiously.

"She was abandoned on a planet filled with spider aliens." Megatron explained. "Their venom had a strange effect on her, and turned her into what she is today."

"That poor girl…"The scientist said, remorse in his voice. "I…we should help her out."

"Hmmm…"Megatron mused quietly. As much as he didn't care about that femme's feelings, this was a perfect opportunity to expand his still small army. You could never have to many soldiers. "I agree. After all, I did try to save her." This was obviously a lie, but he was Megatron. He was an expert liar, and of course, this bumbling scientist would fall for it, hook, line and sucker.

-

"Dad, are you EVER coming down from there?" Sari asked impatiently over the intercom.

"Not now, Sari. My latest project is almost done. Why don't you run along and play with Bumblebee?"

"Alright, Dad. I'll see you later."

-

"There. It's all done." Issac looked at the prototype creatures that lay on his lab table. Two had definite shapes, one didn't. One had the shape of a scorpion, and the other was a preying mantis. However, it was the third one that Issac was most worried about. It was shaped like an Autobot, but there was something missing… "What to do with this one…" He muttered, rubbing his chin.

"Allow me to deal with it." Megatron put in. "I'll keep an optic on them, and make sure you didn't miss any glitches. You run along and spend time with your daughter."

"Really? My thanks friend." As the scientist left, Megatron grinned to himself.

'Ah, he's such a sucker.' The Decepticon leader thought, as he transferred energy from his own being into the prone trio. As the scorpion and mantis' optics glowed red, the third seemed to be having trouble getting up. "Get up!" Megatron snarled, but it was no use. The bot was too weak to even move.

"Humph. Worthless glitch." He snorted, then turned his attention to the other two. They stood dutifully before their new master. "You two creatures are, or will be, my latest arrivals to the Decepticons' cause." Lowering a small monitor, he showed a picture of Sari with her key. "This is your first mission. Get that key from that human so I might rebuild my body again."

The two insects nodded, showing they understood, then scuttled out the window, their target acquired.

As his newest creations left, Megatron then turned his attention to the bot without an alt mode. "Now…" Megatron said, almost cooing at the struggling bot. "What to do with you?"

-

Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots were investigating what the humans called 'cartoons'. "So, the point of these oddly shaped animals and humans hurting each other in a comic way is so that humans can be entertained?" Optimus asked.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Sari replied, pouting.

Ratchet sighed. "I'll never understand how you ENJOY this mind numbing garbage."

As a guy on TV was hit on the head with a coconut, Bulkhead, Bee, and Sari laughed uproariously. "This is GENIUS!" Bulkhead howled.

"I KNOW! THAT WAS SOOO FUNNY!" Bee gasped, rolling on the floor, laughing.

-

As Prowl shook his head, he noticed two pairs of optics watching from the alley. Neither blinked nor moved in any way, they simply watched Prowl from their vantage point.

"Optimus…" Prowl said quietly. "We're being watched."

As the ninja bot said that, the scorpion and mantis burst through the wall. Immediately, the Autobots were up, ready to retaliate.

As the mantis charged at the bots, blade like scythes raised, the scorpion burrowed below ground, noticed only by Prowl. Like a true ninja, his sensitivity to the world around him went through the roof. He could feel the tremors below the ground, and they were heading straight for Sari. "Bumblebee!" Prowl yelled. "Get Sari and go!"

The yellow bot transformed and sped towards Sari, skidding to a halt before her. They had left not a moment too soon. The scorpion bot crashed through the floor, pincers snapping open and shut, as it pursued its prey, the human…

-

The mantis whirled around, hissing and lunging at Prowl. Both were matched blow for blow, and the other Autobots didn't dare and try to help him, because they were too close together to only hit one. "Go!" Prowl snarled. "Help Bumblebee! I'll hold this one off! UNGH!" The mantis had struck him squarely in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. The mantis lunged in for the kill, but Bulkhead's wrecking ball smashed it against the wall.

"Oh please, Prowl. Don't be such a lone wolf." Bulkhead scoffed.

-

Bee was passing every speed limit by leaps and bounds, but he had an excuse this time.

What, YOU wouldn't drive away from the insane scorpion bot that was trying to kill your friend?

As the scorpion tunneled under Bee and emerged before him, Bee skidded to a halt, letting Sari out, and transformed. "Uh, Sari? A little help?" Bee asked.

"Alright, how about an upgrade?" Sari replied, pulling out her key. The second she did, the bot hissed, lunging at her. But she'd already stuck her key into Bee's arm, and he'd shot at the monster.

Screeching, the scorpion felt the Allspark's energy flow through him, and Megatron saw his chance. These creations were linked together through a complicated system he'd implanted into the trio. Whatever energy hit one would affect the other two.

And that's just what was happening.

-

Back at the Autobot base, the mantis screeched, nearly toppling over. Its body crackled with energy, and it was still.

"Is it dead?" Bulkhead asked.

"Don't count on it." Ratchet growled. "That thing's not dead…it was just upgraded."

-

Back in the lab, Megatron glared at the creature which was barely standing before him. Judging by its frame, it was a femme, and it was barely able to stand.

"You useless pile of scrap…Why Sumdac bothered making you, I'll never know." Megatron hissed.

"W-watch who you c-call useless, you di-disembodied f-freak…" She snarled weakly.

-

Back with Sari, and Bee, the scorpion twitched, crackling with energy. As Sari approached it, its optics glowed a deep crimson. Leaping high into the air, it screeched in an evil voice, "I AM SCORPONOK!"

* * *

**Woo, that took a while, but I got it done. I'm proud of myself.**


	2. Chapter 2: Allies

**I'm glad you people enjoy seeing Scorponok back in the game. But I can't just forget about the other two.**

**WARNING! This chapter contains a very confused techno organic who can't decide what he's suppose to consume. You've been warned.**

**

* * *

**

The Autobots back at base had moved the mantis to a temporary holding cell. It was surprisingly heavy for a bug…and did it just BREATH?

Ratchet launched a full scale check up on the bug, while Bulkhead, Prowl and Optimus went to look for Bumblebee.

"Hmmm…its armor is interesting…It seems almost…OH NO." Ratchet gasped. Judging from these readings, this thing was appeared to be a techno organic creature…or almost. Only one fourth of the creature could actually be considered organic. Prime had told him about BlackArachnia being the same way, but her organic and Cybertronian sides were in sync and balanced. The mantis appeared to be a crude imitation, more machine than organic.

Ratchet would have done more tests, but the creature was waking up.

Ready to blast this thing with his EMP, he stood ready as the mantis raised its head. It seemed to yawn and looked around. "Ah, that was a good nap…But now where am I?" It mumbled, before spotting Ratchet. "Oh, hello." It said, causing Ratchet to blink, confused at this monster's polite tone. Sitting up, the mantis revealed the Decepticon logo on the back of its wing casing. The purple insignia seemed freshly applied as the mantis turned to get a better look at the Autobot. "Who might you be?" The mantis asked, astounding Ratchet even further.

The Medic had never heard polite words from a Decepticon before.

-

The rest of the Autobots arrived just in time to see Bumblebee slammed against the wall, pinned down by the creature's stinger, which was buried in his chest armor. "The key…HE WANTS THE KEY!" Scorponok snarled, lashing out at the other Autobots with his pincers. Optimus wondered who or what the scorpion was talking about, but his train of thought was broken by a loud CRASH. Bulkhead had smashed the creature into the ground with his wrecking ball, only to find the crater it'd made empty.

But the hole at the bottom was some clue to where the scorpion had disappeared to.

As suddenly as Scrponok had disappeared, he reemerged from under the ground, still seeking what his master so desperately desired…the key…Where was it? Ah, there it was, behind that pile of debris. But it was still attached to the human…A puzzle indeed.

Burrowing just as Prowl tried to hit it with his shuriken, he popped up under Sari and grabbed her with his pincer. He was being surprisingly gentle with the flesh creature. Why, he didn't know, but he also didn't care. Megatron desired the key, and if the human refused to let go, he'd just take the human along anyway.

"Hey! Let me go!" Sari yelled attracting the Autobots attention. As Optimus advanced on the scorpion, it hissed and scuttled away at a break neck pace.

"Bulkhead, get Bumblebee back to the base. Prowl, you and I'll go after the bug. Roll out!" Optimus yelled. Transforming, the two sped off, leaving Bulkhead with an injured Bee. "Ungh…" Bee groaned. "What happened? Where's Sari?"

"Boss bot and Prowl are going after her. You, on the other servo, need to get back to base." Bulkhead replied. "Don't worry. They'll catch that freaky monster."

-

The Decepticon symbol gleamed on one of Scorponok's pincers as he raced back to his master, Sari snarling at him the whole time. "Primus, do you ever shut up?" Scorponok asked, as he rounded the corner. They were almost there, the tower was in sight.

"WHAT THE-? HANG ON ONE STUPID SECOND!" Sari snarled right in Scorponok's audio, making him skid to a halt on the front steps.

"You hurt one of my best friends, trash the Autobot base, and kidnaped me JUST SO YOU COULD TAKE ME HOME?! Did my dad put you up to this?!" Sari growled, as the scorpion set her down, slightly confused as to why she was yelling at him, as Optimus and Prowl pulled up behind them.

Scorponok could see he was surrounded…well, if you counted the fleshling, but still, she had the key…

"Back off, Optimus!" A voice called from somewhere. A voice Optimus was all too familiar with.

"Elita?" He yelled back.

"IT'S BLACKARACHNIA NOW! Is it REALLY that hard to say?" The spider bot scuttled down from her perch on the tower. Scorponok looked up. He'd never seen this creature before, but he could tell she was an ally.

A good looking ally at that.

-

Ratchet rubbed the bridge of his nose. This mantis was getting on his last nerve.

First of all, this crazy insect's name was Airslash, which sounded reasonable enough. Until Ratchet discovered something about Airslash he never wanted to know.

Whenever the mantis spotted movement from a small source (say, a rat), he pounced on it and held it trapped between his scythe like appendages. Then he'd ask Ratchet, "So now what do I do with it?"

Apparently, the mantis had gotten some instincts that came with his organic half, but he had no clue what to do with them.

As Airslash played with a rat he'd caught a few moments ago, Bulkhead returned, carrying a beat up and groaning Bee.

"By the Allspark, what happened to him? It's not another head on collision again, is it? Because if so, I already warned him…"

"No, doc bot, it's not a collision this time." Bulkhead replied, putting emphasis on the words 'This time'. "That scorpion guy got him, and good." Looking over at the bug, Bulkhead blinked. "What's that guy doing?"

"Annoying the bloody pit slag out of me." Ratchet growled menacingly.

"Oh." Bulkhead grimaced as Airslash experimentally poked the rat, which squeaked in terror.

"Uh oh. I think I killed it…" Airslash muttered. Ratchet facepalmed.

-

BlackArachnia had insisted on taking on Optimus herself, leaving Scorponok to fight Prowl. It was at this point that the scorpion realized he could transform into a robot.

While BlackArachnia was streamline and swift, Scorponok was more of a muscular type of bot. However, while fighting Prowl you had to be fast, or at least time your attacks right.

And that's what Scorponok did.

Swiping at Prowl, he managed to land a couple of hits on the ninja like bot, but it was Prowl who did most of the attacking. Thanks to Scorponok's stamina, however, he didn't look like he was going down anytime soon.

-

While the battle raged on, no one noticed the small shadowy character scaling down the tower walls. No one except Sari. With Optimus and Prowl busy, she decided to investigate the matter herself.

Following the creature at a safe distance, she noticed it was a machine. And not just any machine. It looked like something her dad would have invented.

It looked a lot like Bumblebee…but with some obvious differences. It was a deep orange color, its frame was a lot thinner and it looked badly injured. "H-hey! Wait up!" Sari called, and the robot turned, blue optics glowing dimly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tendril…I've heard of you…You…You're the one…with the key, right?" It rasped, tilting its head to one side.

"Yeah…Looks like you could use some repairs. Need any help?" Sari asked.

"Obviously." The robot muttered, holding out a servo. Sari got closer, located the slot in which to insert the key into, and turned it.

-

"Elita, I don't want to fight you…" Optimus was on the defensive, as the spider bot advanced angrily.

"Ah, but I want to fight YOU, Optimus." She snarled, poised to strike at the mech's neck, where her venom would do the most damage.

"Elita, please…"

"AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She yelled, catching him in the faceplates with what the humans called a 'roundhouse' kick…or something of the sort.

Standing over him, she sneered, "You always were PATHETIC, Optimus." She looked about ready to blast him with some web, but he struck first. His grappling hook shot around her body, pinning her arms to her sides. As she struggled, snarling at him angrily, Optimus got up and responded in a voice he'd never used before. "BlackArachnia, would you hold still for at least five nanoclicks so I can say something?!"

That threw her for a loop. He'd called her by her new name…She glared at him, but was silent.

Stepping closer to her, he said in a low voice, "Please, just listen. Whether or not you hate me, I just wanted to say I care about you…and I always will. You were so busy shutting me out I couldn't say that until now." Retracting the grappling hook, he held out his hand to help her up. Hesitantly, she took it and stood up. Optimus continued, "Look, I don't care if you don't trust me, just know that I still care about you, alright?"

BlackArachnia was silent for a moment. Then, her shoulders seemed to sag, as though she was tired, and replied, "I'll keep that in mind, Optimus…" As she turned to go, she added, "Oh, and Optimus?" she looked at him over her shoulder, "I always knew we had a thing going on." Transforming, she scuttled off, Scorponok right behind her.

Unfortunately, Scorponok had this whole conversation on his comlink, which went directly to Megatron.

"So…BlackArachnia likes that insolent Autobot, hm?" he mused quietly. "Well, we'll see about that."

-

As Powl and Optimus made their way back to the Autobot base, Prowl said, "So…you have a girlfriend now, huh?"

"I most certainly hope so, Prowl."

* * *

**Uh oh. Megs is going to try and interfere with those two…What's gonna happen now?**

**And D'AAAW...I wrote something sweet about that pairing...**


	3. Chapter 3: Poison and Gardens

**Wow, I'm on fire right now, aren't I? –sniffs, sees sleeve on fire- Oh.**

**Well, I'm stepping away from the Autobots for a tiny bit, and I'm focusing more on BA and Scorponok. Oh, and Airslash and Tendril. If BlackArachnia thinks she's a freak now, wait 'til she gets a load of Tendril's alt mode.**

**

* * *

**

A bright flash of light lit the sky as Optimus and Prowl left the battle field.

Tendril wasn't the strongest creature on the planet, but thanks to Sari's key, she was now fully functional. "My thanks, fleshling." Tendril said, voice filled with gratitude.

"My name's Sari. And what happened to you earlier anyway?"

"Hmm…" Tendril sighed, "I don't really recall. Whatever happened was a bit too fast." In truth, she knew exactly what had happened to her, but she preferred to keep that to herself. It would seem some of Megatron's influence was showing on her. Her lying skills were superb.

"Well, are you able to transform?" Sari asked.

Silence. "I have no vehicle mode, Sari." Was the response.

"Why don't you come back with me to the Autobot base? I'm sure Optimus can help you get one."

"Sorry, kid, but I'm not really a team player. I'll see you around." As Tendril walked on, she shuddered. Megatron had told her the Autobots were the enemy, and they were to be avoided at all costs.

-

Optimus and Prowl had found a large mantis sitting on their couch, watching what appeared to be Animal Planet, and experimentally munching on a rat. "BLECK." The mantis coughed up a large wad of fur. "Is this seriously what organics consume to fuel up? Gross…" He tossed the furry thing aside.

"Actually, seeing as how you're more machine than organic, you don't need food, you need oil." Ratchet replied from the other room. "Bulkhead, do you mind giving him something to drink so I won't have to clean up the couch later?"

"Can do." Carrying a large barrel of the inky black stuff, he punched a hole in it and set it down in front of the ravenous mantis.

Airslash peered over the side of the container. Dipping a scythe into the drink, he placed the tip in his mouth, as though unsure of how it would taste. "Mmmm…Much better." He said, and dunked his head into the barrel, loud slurping noises coming from inside.

Unable to watch the mantis consume his weight in oil anymore, Prowl entered the Med bay, where Ratchet was making the finishing repairs on Bee. "Will that creature be leaving our base any time soon?" He asked, "I'm not sure my fuel tank can take his…eating habits."

"Why do you think I made him watch Animal Planet?" Ratchet replied without looking up. "As much of a machine he is, he's still partially organic, and he'll miss his friends."

"What friends?"

"That scorpion," Ratchet said simply. "And BlackArachnia."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Look at him right now."

Prowl peered at the mantis, who'd taken his now inky black head out of the oil to see a scorpion on TV, munching contentedly on a mouse. To the ninja bot's surprise, there was a pronounced sniffle from the mantis. "I miss Scorponok…" the bug whimpered.

Turning back, Prowl asked, "But how did you…?"

"I scanned that thing's CPU, and he's got the mentality similar to Bumblebee." Ratchet replied. "He'll be homesick after a while, and he'll scuttle on home."

"So he's the equivalent to a fifteen year old with ADD?"

"Exactly."

-

Scorponok snoozed contently on the floor of BlackArachnia's temporary HQ, an old warehouse near the port. The spider had grudgingly allowed him a place to rest, as much as she hated how he stared at her while in her robot mode.

She could practically see the hearts in his optics.

Looking down from her hammock slash web, she snorted. How could an idiot like him be part organic like her? Speaking of which, how had he gotten to Earth anyway? There were no records of any other techno organic beings in the Autobot OR Decepticon ranks. So he had to be man made. How he'd gotten to be a sentient being was simple. That brat Sari used her key on him. There was only one thing she didn't understand though.

How had he gotten to be part organic? That was what confused her.

Her thought were interrupted by a faint scuttling sound from below. Looking down, she saw the scorpion heading towards the door. Transforming, she followed him, keeping her steps in time with his so as not to alert him to her presence.

-

"What is it, Lord Megatron?" Scorponok whispered into his COM link.

"_Get to the tower as soon as possible, Scorponok,"_ The Decepticon leader ordered. _"I have been tinkering with some organic venoms and Cybertronian technology, and I've developed an upgrade for you."_

"Really? My thanks, Lord Megatron." The scorpion replied.

"_Remember this, Scorponok: This venom is for one bot and one bot only: That Autobot leader." Megatron hissed over the com link. "This venom may be organic, but I've modified it so it to the point where it could be considered corrosive acid to any machine whatsoever."_

"But what about me? It'll kill me too!" Scorponok whined.

"_Your organic half will protect you from the venom's effects, so you need not worry." _Megatron replied curtly. _"But I'm warning you: This venom is in limited quantity, so DON'T SCREW THIS UP."_

"Y-yes, Lord!" Scorponok replied nervously.

"_Excellent. Find your brethren, and report back to me as soon as possible." _Click…

-

BlackArachnia's optics were wide. They were planning on killing Optimus?! She had to warn him…But something was stopping her.

Wasn't it Optimus' fault that she was an eight legged freak? And wasn't Optimus the one who'd abandoned her alone in that spider pit? And didn't Optimus choose SENTINEL to save over herself?

Optics narrowing, she decided it was about time she located the Decepticon leader who'd eluded her for so long.

-

_**The next day…**_

"Hey Prowl, come look at this!" Bumblebee had made a full recovery, but was still confined to the base until Ratchet deemed him well enough to continue his duties. He was currently watching TV, when a news report came on.

As the ninja bot sat down, the newscaster announced, "A mysterious amount of plant life has sprung up overnight behind Sumdac Tower. Local environmentalists and scientists are investigating the sudden burst of greenery in the area. We take you to Michelle, live at the scene."

"Thanks Cory." A woman standing before what appeared to be a vast garden replied. "Reports are coming in about this mysterious garden which appeared to have come up overnight. Apparently, a local group called 'Pro Earth' is claiming responsibility for these plants sudden appearance, but these claims are still unconfirmed."

"Sounds like your kind of thing, Prowl." Bee said, grinning. Prowl's expression hadn't changed, but he was seriously considering taking a look at this 'garden' for himself.

* * *

**Hmmm…an assassination attempt and a strange garden. Is there any connection? You'll have to wait to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Death via Plantlife

**Hey guys. I need an opinion. **

**After I'm done writing 'It Takes a Freak', I'm thinking about bringing back a few more G1 characters. I was thinking about Frenzy, Rumble, and Ravage, since Soundwave will already have Laserbeak on his team later…or so says Wikipedia. Drop me a review if you think this is a good idea, please.**

**

* * *

**

Scorponok had no trouble locating his companion. The crazy mantis had found him on his own.

Scorponok had been halfway to Sumdac Tower, when a loud squeal of "SCORPONOK!" had caused him to look up. That's when the mantis had pounced on him.

After some untangling and a loud argument, they were back on their way to the tower, unaware BlackArachnia was right behind them.

-

Megatron had already explained to that foolish scientist how he'd merely taken the trio on a test run, when he'd lost control of them and they escaped. But he'd regained control of two and they were returning to the tower in a short while. As for the third…he'd never located its signal.

As he pondered on how to find and destroy the traitorous third bot, Scorponok and Airslash clambered through the window. "You summoned us, Lord Megatron?" Scorponok asked.

"Obviously." The Decepticon leader replied coldly. "Now listen up, the both of you. I've taken over Sumdac's drones so they will install the upgrades while I inform you of your mission." Indeed, several work drones were already making the necessary alterations to their armor to accommodate the upgrade. "Optimus Prime is interfering with BlackArachnia's progress and I want him DEAD."

"Oooh, BlackArachnia likes Optimus?" Airslash asked. He'd never really set optics on the spider femme, but he knew who Optimus Prime was, and that was enough for him. He then began chanting, "_Spiderbot and fire truck sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" _

Scorponok knocked him upside the head with a pincer. "Shut up, you idiot!" He hissed at his inept partner.

"Thank you, Scorponok," Megatron said. "Now, this venom will destroy his systems from the inside out if injected. I've tested it on a drone, and I must say, it looks like a gruesome way to be destroyed. It will not affect organics, so you need not worry about yourselves or your armor being corroded. Mind you, this venom is difficult to make, and I have a limited quantity, so, like I told Scorponok, DON'T SCREW THIS UP!"

"So, it seems seniority isn't taken into account, huh, Megatron?" BlackArachnia had climbed through the window herself, and glared daggers at the slightly surprised Decepticons.

"Ah, BlackArachnia. I was wondering when you were going to show up." Megatron replied coolly.

"Cut the crap, Megatron. If anything, you should be giving that venom upgrade to ME." She snarled. "I'm the one who's wanted Optimus Prime dead ever since he ABANDONED me, and frankly, I don't trust these two with such an important mission." She shifted her gaze to her fellow insects. Scorponok was hissing at her, but the mantis appeared to have hearts in his optics.

Oh great, another fan.

Megatron appeared to be thinking as his soldiers commenced their stare down. Sure, BlackArachnia was more suited to this job, but what if she backed out at the last second? Well, that's what Scorponok and Airslash were for. "Alright, BlackArachnia, I will grant you the use of the venom upgrade, just remember I am in short supply. If you could go into your alt mode, I can have the drone install it."

-

Outside, the unusual amount of plant growth seemed to have doubled over the past few hours. Tourists were taking pictures of the exotic looking flowers blooming on long, streaming vines, while children stared at an extremely large Venus Fly trap swallow a bird whole. They cheered as it belched up a few feathers.

Prowl was getting a lot of attention as well. Being an Autobot, he naturally attracted attention no matter what he did. But today, he didn't mind. He was too busy observing some huge butterflies fluttering over the plant life, intent on their mission to pollinate.

"Hey Prowl!" Sari darted over to the ninja bot. "So you noticed this stuff too, huh? Figures. Bee always pegged you for a nature lover."

"Hmm…" Prowl replied. "I'm still wondering how all this plant life got here. These plants look like they're of tropical descent…and winter's not far off."

"No one's really sure, but nobody cares, it's all to pretty to get rid of anyway."

"Hmmm…" was the only reply Prowl gave.

-

"All we need to do is start some sort of disaster, and Optimus Prime will come straight to us…Question is, how do we do that?"

The three Decepticons were conversing as they scaled down the tower wall about how to attract Prime's attention. Airslash had suggested they hold one of the Autobots hostage or something, but BlackArachnia shot that idea down when she pointed out only Autobot Prowl was in the vicinity, and he'd be hard to catch…plus, he'd escape anyway. It was then Scorponok suggested the best thing he'd ever though of…Why not go after the humans?

'_Well, isn't he a genius…' _BlackArachnia thought disdainfully.

-

Screams sounded from the once peaceful area below the tower. Prowl looked up. "Oh great…" He muttered. Looks like the tranquility was going to be shattered once again, this time by all three bug bots. _**"Prime, looks like your girlfriend's back, but with reinforcements…" **_Prowl reported over his com link, then leapt into battle.

-

While Scorponok and BlackArachnia were busy fighting off Prowl, Airslash decided to investigate the sudden burst of plant life. Not the best time, but, well, he was curious.

Wandering through the thick growth, he discovered the remains of a failed attempt to cut down the growth. A large pile of parts was wrapped liberally with thick vines. It looked like it'd been a bulldozer before it'd been scraped.

As he trudged deeper into the mess, he was forced to slash at some vines he couldn't go over or around. The growth around him was getting thicker and thicker…and pointier. Thorns _klinked_ against the side of his armor as he proceeded through the jungle like forest.

Suddenly, he found himself in a clearing, free of vines and other plant life, save grass and flowers. In the center appeared to be a large tangle of vines…that was moving without wind. Getting a little closer, he prodded it with one of his blades. A vine wrapped itself around it, and a hiss came from the pile. The vines seemed to pull itself together into a shape fairly reminiscent to Black Arachnia's robot mode. "You…YOU DESERTER!" The strange half formed creature seemed to hiss. "You and your idiot scorpion friend are one and the same…No, you MECHS in general are all the SAME…"

"Who the slag are you?" Airslash asked, frantically trying to get the vines off of him. He didn't remember this extremely angry femme…did he?

The creature seemed to finish her transformation, and that's when Airslash realized who exactly this femme was.

-

After some time, Prowl's back up had finally arrived.

"Whoa, that spider lady's REALLY angry, huh?" Bulkhead commented.

"No duh, Bulkhead." Bee replied idly. "Let's get go kick some Decepticans!" But as the Autobots advanced, a horrified mantis burst out of the undergrowth, screeching incoherently. He appeared to be being pursued by a large tangle of vines.

"YEEEK!" He screeched, as the vines wrapped around him. "RUN AWAY! Head for the hills! She's crazy! GO! IT'S TOO LATE FOR MEEEeee..." The vines were dragging the frantic mantis back into the woods…and more vines were going after both Autobots and Decepticons alike.

* * *

**Hmmm…Not much to say right now, but please review!**


End file.
